Your Love is an Explosion!
by RunNRide25
Summary: Miyako was just trying to make a name for herself as a musician, but everything changed when she ran into a blond terrorist bomber and his partner. DeidaraXOC
1. Introduction

Name: Miyako (beautiful night child) Uzumaki

(no, she is not Naruto's sister, cousin, or anything like that)

Age: 18

Appearance: Long, red hair and onyx eyes

Village: currently none, previously Getsugakure (Village Hidden Under the Moon)

Occupation: Traveling musician

Element: fire

Weapon of Choice: Katana

Abilities: Most fire-based ninjutsu, genjutsu, basic taijutsu

Hobbies: Playing guitar, piano, or flute/piccolo, singing, dancing, listening to music

Personality: Miyako is a fun-loving musician. She loves all types of music and always has her headphones on or hanging around her neck. She loves dance parties, carnivals, concerts, and festivals. Her favorite foods include root beer floats, popcorn, peanut butter, and sushi.

Past: Miyako was the firstborn of a wealthy merchant in Getsugakure. Her mother died in childbirth and her father never remarried. She attended a private ninja and performing arts school as a child. There, she learned to play piano and flute as well as how to sing, gymnastics, and ballet along with ninja skills (eventually working her way up to jonin rank at age 15). When she was sixteen, she left the village in order to "further pursue her education," but she really wanted to escape from her overly strict and controlling father. In her travels, she taught herself to play electric guitar and learned various styles of modern, hip-hop, and break dance. She now travels around to the different villages making a name for herself as a singer/songwriter.


	2. Concert

*Miyako's POV*

I stood on the stage looking out into the crowd. I was the closing act for the show, and people were starting to lose interest. It was amateur night at the club and, even though I wasn't exactly and "amateur," I wasn't very well known yet so I was allowed to enter. You'd think after two years touring from village to village would get you discovered, but no such luck for me yet. I stepped up to the mike and, giving a nod to my backup musicians, began my song.

(California King Bed)  
watch?v=HUrSU48Hz80

Not to brag or anything, but I had the audience's attention back on the stage in no time flat. I closed my eyes and listened to their cheers as I strummed my guitar and sang my heart out. _I love my job! _I thought to myself.

As I finished the song I scanned the crowd, getting a good view of my audience. My eyes flickered over to the door as a caught a flash of movement. A figure wearing a black cloak with some sort of red shapes on it exited the building. _Hmph, leaving early? How rude. _I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit at myself. _I take these things to personally sometimes._

After the show was over I packed up my equipment and sealed it in my scroll. I swear, for a traveling musician like me, my scrolls are priceless. They definitely beat carrying everything around. The club owner gave my my prize money (I won, of course) and I left the building. I walked back to my room and the inn on the edge of town and immediately crashed on my bed. I was exhausted, and I had to leave the next morning if I was going to make it to the next village in time for my next gig. I snuggled under the covers and was about to fall asleep when I heard voices outside . . .


	3. Encounter

"You're LATE, baka. You know how I hate waiting. Where were you?"

"Hn. Just checking out the local club, un."

"You fool! We're on a mission! We don't have time for you to be messing around!"

I looked out my window to see two figures standing in the alley. I tried to make out their features but couldn't. Something about them unsettled me, they didn't seem like ordinary ninjas on a normal misson. I decided to go investigate. I didn't plan on confronting them, just a bit of spying. I climbed out of my corner-room window and began to work my way down the wall, hiding myself behind the corner. I got about halfway down before I caught my foot on a vine growing up the wall and fell to the ground.

"Ouuuuuch" I moaned

"Who's there?"

_Crap!_

There was no point in trying to stay hidden or running now, so I stepped around the corner into the alley. Two figures wearing black cloaks with a red cloud pattern and straw hats had their eyes locked at me. One was shorter but very large, and the other was taller and skinnier. I recognized the taller one as the guy I saw leaving the club.

"Heyy, you're that chick from the club! Your name is, uhh, Uzumaki . . . Mia? Maya? un," the tall one said.

"Miyako." I stated.

"Yeah, that's it, un!"

"Wait, your name is Miyako . . . UZUMAKI?" the shorter one asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" I said.

I was starting to get an uneasy feeling about these guys. First I hear them talking about some mission, now they're really interested in who I am? What is their deal?

"One of our...friends...is a huge fan of yours. He would be extremely excited to meet you."

"Wait, who's a fan of her, un?" the tall one asked.

". . . Kakuzu . . ."

"Really? Hn, I can't really see that, un. I mean-"

"Well he is, so shut up baka! So, what do you say?" he referred back to me.

I still had that uneasy feeling, but I wanted to know what these two were up two, and if there really WAS someone who was a huge fan of me, I wanted to meet them. So I agreed and I followed them through the village.

Eventually we made it to the village gates, and I stopped. Something was very wrong here.

"Ok guys, what's the deal?" I asked, "I thought your friend was in the village. I'm not leaving just to meet your friend."

All of a sudden some metal object shot out from under the short one's cloak and hit me in the back of the head. I passed out immediately.

*Sasori's POV*

"Oi! Sasori! What's your deal, un?" Deidara exclaimed.

"She was becoming suspicious." I stated.

"Suspicious of what? Meeting a fan, un?"

"You baka Kakuzu knows nothing of her! Her name is Uzumaki, as is the nine-tails jinchuriki. They're probably related, and we can use her as bait to lure him into our hands. We can at least get intel from her."

"So why not knock her out initially, un?"

"Less distance you have to carry her. You're welcome."

*Deidara's POV*

I sighed and picked up the girl. My eyes lingered on her face. I had to admit, she was pretty. Her bright red hair and eyes complemented her pale skin perfectly. And her voice-

I shook my head as I snapped myself out of it. She was our prisoner, bait for the jinchuriki. She probably wouldn't last long once we got to the hideout . . .


	4. Confrontation

*Miyako's POV*

I woke up tied to a chair in a dark room, a single light shining directly on me.

_Where am I?_

"Ah, so you're awake," a voice said.

A man emerged from the shadows. He had orange spiked hair and piercings all over his face, plus he had the rhinnegan. He also wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. And you, Miyako Uzumaki, are our prisoner."

_The Akatsuki! Why didn't I realize it before! It was so obvious!_

I had heard a lot about the Akatsuki in my travels. Hey, when you travel that much through that many regions, you learn a lot. I smiled on the inside. If I played my cards right, I could talk my way out of this one alive.

"So, what do you want with me?"

"Bait for Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto? I've never met him. I mean, I know who he is, but I never actually met the guy. "

He stared straight into my eyes. "I wouldn't advise lying to me."

"Look, just because we have the same name doesn't mean we're closely related. I smirked, Of all people, you should know that, Pein. Or should I say, Nagato. Aren't you an Uzumaki descendant yourself?"

His had was immediately clenching my throat. "**How do you know** **that?**"

"I didn't. It was just a rumor I heard and I guessed. But now I do."

"**Who told you?**"

"I don't remember. I've heard so many rumors and whispers throughout my travels I can't keep track."

He released my neck. "You shouldn't have told me that, because now I can't allow you to leave. I have to kill you, unless you would like to _try_ and join us? We do have an opening since Orouchimaru left."

I gulped. I _really_ did not want to die. "What do I have to do to join?"

"Defeat one of our members in battle. I choose who."

"Deal."


	5. Hidan

"This is Hidan," Pein said, "You'll be fighting him. He's going to be trying to kill you, so don't hold back. Also, try to use as many of your abilities as you can. I want to see what you can do."

I nodded and faced Hidan. Of course he would pick him, he can't die!

"Oooo I get to fight this sexy bitch? Damn, this must be my lucky day!" Hidan exclaimed.

_He's just as annoying as they say_ I thought. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

He avoided my attack and whipped the end of his scythe towards me. I dodged and repeated my jutsu several times. He dodged every one.

_Crap, he's fast. "_Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique).

"Damn it!" Hidan exclaimed.

He jumped at the last possible moment. His cloak was burned up, but otherwise he was alright.

_Well, my ninjustu isn't working to well here, time for plan B _I thought.

I pulled a scroll out of my weapon pouch and summoned my katana. I grabbed it and lunged at Hidan. He deflected with his scythe and tried to cut me in half, but I was too fast for him and blocked it. We exchanged blows with our weapons for quite a while, neither of us managing to give the other so much as a scratch, Hidan throwing around his annoying comments nonstop. After several minutes I retreated back.

_Ok, plan B's not working either. _

"What's the matter bitch? Too much for ya? Getting scared yet?" He gave an evil grin.

_Time for plan C._

Again i pulled out a scroll and summoned . . .

"A FLUTE? HA! You must REALLY be fucking stupid if you think you can beat me with that!"

"And you must be really stupid for doubting my abilities and letting your guard down."

I lifted the flute up to my lips, closed my eyes, and began to play.

The music flowed gently as I played the first few measures of the song. I locked eyes with Hidan as I continued playing. He froze for a moment before falling to his knees, still staring into my eyes but with a glazed-over look. I had him caught in my genjutsu. As I played my song I drained his chakra and messed with his brain just enough to cause some short-term damage. I broke the genjutsu as I stopped playing and picked up my katana. Hidan stayed where he was, temporarily paralyzed.

"Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri" (Cloud Style Flame Slice) I whispered.

With that I slashed at Hidan's neck and decapitated him. I turned around to face Pein.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"Hn. No. You passed. Follow me to my office and I'll get you your coat and ring."

. . . . .

"OI! SOMEBODY WANNA RE-ATTACH MY FUCKING HEAD?"


	6. Joining Forces

"Here's your ring and your coat," Pein said, "All our members are already in teams. Well, except for Zetsu, but I'm going to keep it that way. You will act as a support member, giving teams with more difficult missions an extra member. Also, you will refer to me as Leader-sama from now on. Any questions?"

I shook my head.

"Good. Then I'll introduce you to the rest of the Akatsuki."

Pein led me out of his office and into the living room, where the rest of the Akatsuki was watching TV.

"Everyone, this is Miyako. She's our newest member."

"Hey sexy. You remember my name, don't you?" Hidan asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes Hidan."

"FUCK YEAH!"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you. I'm Kakuzu."

"Hey, I'm Kisame."

"Itachi."

"I'm Deidara, un!"

"Sasori."

"Hi, I'm Konan."

"We're Zetsu"

"Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Your room is accross the hall from Deidara and Sasori," Pein-er-Leader-sama explained, "The hallway off the living room here is where the bedrooms are. The doors are labeled, so you should have no problem. I sent Zetsu to get your things from your hotel; you should find them in you room. Get yourself settled in today, your first mission is tomorrow."

"Arigato Leader-sama," I said.

I walked down the hallway to my room. It was pretty simple, but I would decorate it later. It had a dresser, a desk, and a queen size bed with plain bedding. There was a small bathroom attached also. My bag was on my bed. I opened it up to make sure all my scrolls were still there. I decided to move my bed, desk, and dresser over to one side of the room and filled the other side with my instruments and other equipment from my scrolls. I had a keyboard, a couple guitars, a keytar, a turntable, soundboards, amps, microphones, speakers, and a ton of cables. Once I had everything organized how I liked it and my clothes in the dresser, I headed back to the living room.

*Deidara's POV*

As Miyako left the living room I smiled to myself.

_I 'm glad we didn't have to kill her. Wow, did I really just think that? Since when do I care? I mean she's pretty, and she seems like a nice enough girl. That's what worries me the most though. Can someone like her would be able to make it in the Akatsuki? Damn! There I go again. Deidara, you're losing it. She's just a girl, stop letting her get to you!_


	7. Supergirl

*Miyako's POV*

I walked into the living room and plopped down in a chair in front of the tv. But as soon as I sat the tv flickered off and I felt several pairs of eyes on me. I looked over to where the rest of the Akatsuki was sitting and sure enough, they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're new here," Kakuzu stated.

"Yeah, I figured that was pretty obvious. Your point?"

"INITIATION, BITCH!" Hidan exclaimed.

My eyes widened. These were S-Rank criminals, so I could only imagine what they could come up with for an initiation.

Konan laughed.

"Don't worry, Miyako. It's not that bad. It's just like a game of Hotseat," she said.

"Just no time limit and no subject is off limits. And it's just you," Sasori explained.

"Great, so you know everything about me and I know nothing about you," I said.

"Pretty much. We tell you about us if and when we feel like it," Kisame said with a grin.

I sighed. "Okay fine, lets get this over with."

They sat me in a chair in the middle of the room and surrounded me.

Konan began, "Alright, lets star-"

"HAVE YOU EVER HAD SEX?" Hidan shouted.

"Uh, No."

"Wanna change that?"

"You wish."

"HIDAN!" Konan exclaimed.

"Hey, nothing's off limits," he said with a smirk.

"Ugh. Whatever," Konan sighed, "Where're you from?"

"Getsugakure"

"Ever killed anyone?" Sasori asked.

"Well, If Hidan wasn't immortal, he would have died. I killed a few guys on missions while I was a Getsugakure ninja. But I've never just killed someone."

"What made you join?" Zetsu asked.

"Well it was either that or die."

"Heh, I've been there, un," Deidara said.

"What's your secret weapon?" Pein asked.

"What'dya mean?"

"When you're fighting, your last resort ending move."

"Oh, my genjutsu. I draw 'em in then finish 'em off. Usually with my katana."

"Psh, yeah. That shit's a bitch," Hidan said.

"How bad did you kick Hidan's butt?" Kakuzu asked.

"HEY!" Hidan exclaimed.

I laughed. "Real bad. He never touched me, and like I said, he would've died if he wasn't immortal."

"Hmph." Hidan pouted.

"Do you like anyone, un?" Deidara asked. _Why did I ask that? What do i care? Hmph, at least she and the others don't seem to be suspecting anything,_ he thought.

"Nope."

"Do you have a family?" Itachi asked.

"Just my dad. But I haven't seen him in like two years. I left home when I was sixteen. I don't have any siblings and my mom died when I was born."

"Why'd you leave?" Kisame wondered.

"Well one, I was sick of my dad. He was just so up tight and controlling I just couldn't take it anymore. Plus I wanted to travel as a musician. I mean, he was cool with me playing my flute and doing symphonies and stuff at home, but I wanted to play guitar and keyboard and sing and stuff. He wasn't so fond of that idea. So, one day, I told him I was going to travel to other places to "better my education" and I left. Haven't seen him since."

"Wait, you're like a singer/songwriter type person?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah."

"And she's good too, un. I listened to her play the other night in a club, hm.," Deidara said.

"Oh my gosh you should totally play a song for us!" Konan exclaimed.

"Umm, I don't know . . ."

"Hey, as long as you don't trap me in that fucking genjutsu again, I'm totally for it!" Hidan said.

"You should, Miyako." Kisame said.

"Yeah, sing for us, un!" Deidara said.

I sighed. "Alright fine. Just let me grab some stuff from my room."

I hurried down to the hallway and entered my room. I quickly changed my outfit to a black and white corset/party dress (I like dressing up for my performances. Not that I'm vain, it's just fun!) and grabbed my keytar, a mic, and an amp then headed back into the living room.

"Damn, don't you look fine!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Shut up and let her play, Hidan. hm," Deidara said.

"Okay fine! Jeez Deidara!"

"What's the song called, Miyako?" Konan asked.

Supergirl

I quick tested the sound and started playing

(Supergirl)  
watch?v=mZHMOZT9xYU

I smiled as I finished the song. It was probably one of my favorites to sing. The entire Akatsuki was in awe.

"Wow. That was pretty good," Sasori said.

"Yeah . . ." Kisame said.

". . . Damn . . ." Hidan said.

"Told ya, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

I just smiled.


	8. Fly

I sat on the roof of the hideout watching the stars. It was a warm night with a gentle breeze.

"There your are, un."

I turned around to see Deidara behind me.

"Oh hey Deidara. You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, un. Leader-sama wants to meet with you, Sasori, and I tomorrow morning. We have a mission, un."

"Ugh, I have to go on a mission with you guys? What a pain!" I said sarcastically.

"Ya got that right, un!"

We laughed, and I resumed looking into the night sky.

"Your song was really good, un."

"Huh? Oh, thanks. That one's one of my favorites."

"Why's that, un?"

"Cuz every word in that song is 100% true for me. Some of it literally, some metaphorically, but all true nonetheless."

Deidara seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, but then he looked at me and smiled.

"Well un, I don't know about saving the world or your dream guy, but I can help ya out with the flying part, un!"

"Really? How?"

He took his hand out from under his cloak. In his hand he held a small clay bird. (note: she still doesn't know about his hand-mouths)

"Watch this, un."

He made a hand sign and the bird grew to an enormous size. He jumped onto his back, turned, and smiled at me.

"I-I'm not so s-sure about t-this Deidara . . . are you s-sure it's s-safe?"

"Of course it is, un. Don't you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me, un?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Yes," I said as I took his hand and he helped me up onto the bird.

The bird took off and soared high into the sky. The view was beautiful. We soared through the clouds, along a river, through meadows and over lakes.

"Wow, Deidara. This is amazing!"

"Yeah, it is, un."

We must have been gone for at least a couple hours before we got back to the hideout. Deidara landed on the roof and helped me off the bird before doing a handsign and shrinking the bird again. He returned it to the insde of his cloak.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah, un?"

"How did you do that?"

"Control the bird? It's part of the jutsu, un."

"No, I mean how did you make the bird?"

"Clay, un."

"Did you make it beforehand? You pulled it out of your cloak."

"No, I made it just then, un."

"How did you make it so fast? And with just one hand?"

"He stiffened and seemed to be quickly trying to come up with some explination."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me."

"Uh, n-no it's fine, un. You just might think it's kinda . . . weird, un."

"How bad could it be?"

He sighed and held his hand out, palm facing up. At first I didn't see anything weird about it, but then I noticed the line going straight across his palm. I traced the line with my finger. Suddenly it opened up and a tongue licked my finger. I jerked my hand back and made a surprised "eep" noise out of shock. Deidara jerked his hand back at my reaction. He stepped back and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, un. I didn't mean to . . . I didn't want . . . I'm sorry."

He turned and started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. I took his hand and held it palm up. _I've never seen anything like this before . . . ! _I thought. I traced the mouth again with my finger, this time not flinching when it opened.

"You know, that's actually pretty cool," I said to him.

". . . you really think so, un?"

"Yeah, it just really suprised me the first!"

He smiled, and I smiled back.

* * *

Hey guys! first of all thanks for reading my story and I hope you're enjoying it! I just thought I ought to give credit where credit is due and mention that the flying part was inspired by the carpet ride in Aladdin (the Disney movie). So yeah, next chapter is this scene from Deidara's perspective. Hope you like it!


	9. Fly Deidara's POV

Sasori and I sat in our room. I was working on making more clay and Sasori was repairing one of his puppets. Suddenly Leader-sama walked in.

"I need you two and Miyako to meet me in my office tomorrow morning. You have a mission," he said.

"Hai Leader-sama," we replied.

He nodded and left the room.

"**I'm** not going to find her," Sasori said.

"Fine, un. I will," I replied.

I looked all through the hideout but couldn't find Miyako. Finally I ended up outside. I was about to call for her when I spotted her on the roof.

'There your are, un."

"Oh hey Deidara. You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, un. Leader-sama wants to meet with you, Sasori, and I tomorrow morning. We have a mission, un."

"Ugh, I have to go on a mission with you guys? What a pain!" she said sarcastically.

"Ya got that right, un!"

We laughed, and she resumed looking into the night sky.

I looked at Miyako as she watched the stars. The moon was really bright tonight and seemed to be shining right on her. I didn't really want to leave, so I said;

"Your song was really good, un."

"Huh? Oh, thanks. That one's one of my favorites."

"Why's that, un?"

"Cuz every word in that song is 100% true for me. Some of it literally, some metaphorically, but all true nonetheless."

I searched my brain trying to remember as many of the words as I could. I don't know why, but for some reason I really wanted to know everything this song was about and why it meant so much to her.

_Ok, I remember it started 'sometimes I have dreams I picture myself flying' That's probably literall, right? Supergirl saving the world, that's probably a metaphor; something to do with her music maybe? What else? Oh yeah, 'I need someone, I won't stop 'til I find the one.' She's looking for her dream guy. Maybe I could be . . . no, no not possible, no way, cut it out. But flying? I can do flying._

I smiled.

"Well un, I don't know about saving the world or your dream guy, but I can help ya out with the flying part, un!"

"Really? How?"

I reached my hand into my cloak and grabbed some clay. My hand-mouth sculpted it into a bird and I pulled it out. I performed the handsign to expand the bird and jumped onto it's back. I smiled at Miyako.

"I-I'm not so s-sure about t-this Deidara . . . are you s-sure it's s-safe?"

"Of course it is, un. Don't you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me, un?" I asked, offering my hand.

"Yes," She said as she took my hand and I helped her up onto the bird. Miyako loved it. I took her through the clouds, along a river, through meadows and over lakes.

"Wow, Deidara. This is amazing!"

"Yeah, it is, un."

We must have been gone for at least a couple hours before we got back to the hideout. I landed on the roof and helped Miyako off the bird before doing a handsign and shrinking the bird again. I returned it to my clay pouch.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah, un?"

"How did you do that?"

"Control the bird? It's part of the jutsu, un."

"No, I mean how did you make the bird?"

"Clay, un."

"Did you make it beforehand? You pulled it out of your cloak."

"No, I made it just then, un."

"How did you make it so fast? And with just one hand?"

I froze. She didn't know about my hand-mouths, and I really didn't want her to. Most people (especially girls) got either a. grossed out or b. freaked out when they saw them.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me."

I hesitated. Deep down, for some reason, I really did want her to know. I wanted her to know everything about me. But I didn't want her to be afraid.

"Uh, n-no it's fine, un. You just might think it's kinda . . . weird, un."

"How bad could it be?"

I sighed and held my hand out, palm facing up, mouth closed. I watched her carefully as she examined my hand. At first she didn't seem to notice anything, but then she got a puzzled look on her face. She traced the closed mouth with her finger. I let the mouth open and it accidentally licked her finger. She jerked her hand back and made a surprised "eep" noise and I jerked my hand back at her reaction. I stepped back and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, un. I didn't mean to . . . I didn't want . . . I'm sorry."

I turned and started to walk away._ I knew she would freak!_ I thought._ I never should have-_ Suddenly she grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. She took my hand and held it palm up. I was staring at her in shock. She traced the mouth again with her finger, this time not flinching when I opened it.

"You know, that's actually pretty cool," she said.

". . . you really think so, un?"

"Yeah, it just really suprised me the first!"

I smiled, and she smiled back.


	10. What Is Art?

*Miyako's POV*

Sasori, Deidara, and I walked through the forrest on the way to some random village where there was some random guy who knew to much and blah blah blah kill him blah blah blah. Typical Akatsuki mission. Anyways Deidara and Sasori were walking side by side and I was slightly behind them. Deidara turned to Sasori with a smirk.

"Sasori no Danna, I do believe we have been presented with an amazing opportunity, un," Deidara said.

"What are you talking about, baka?" Sasori asked.

Deidara looked back at me, still smirking.

"Miyako?" Sasori asked, "What about her?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"She's an artist like us, un, so she can prove who's right once and for all!"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right."

They moved back so they were standing on either side of me. I glanced back and forth between the two of them.

"What?" I asked.

"So, un," Deidara began, "What do you think art is? Something that is in an instant like my clay bombs . . ."

"Or something that lasts like my puppets?"

I thought for a moment. I had never really tried to define art, it was just something I did.

"Umm, well, it's kinda both," I said.

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean think about my music. It's art, and it's both instant and forever. Sure, the song, the lyrics, they'll be around for a long time. But actually hearing me sing it, that's in the moment. You can't be listening to me singing all my songs in their entirety all at once and all at the same time at all times, it's a momentary thing. You go to one of my concerts, and it leaves a memory, but you know and maybe even sing the lyrics for a long time."

They stared at me for a moment.

". . . she does have a point . . ." Sasori said.

"Yeah, I never thought of it that way, un," Deidara said.

"So . . . does that mean we're both right?"

"I guess so, un."

We continued walking, Sasori and Deidara glancing awkwardly at each other every minute or so. They were abnormally quiet.

"What's up with you two?" I asked, "You're really quiet all of a sudden."

They looked at me, looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Oh my gosh don't tell me that you guys spent so much time arguing about that art thing that now you have nothing else to talk about."

"Uh . . ."

"Well . . ."

"Oh wow, you guys are pathetic."

"Hmph. If you're so smart, come up with something yourself," Sasori muttered.

"Alright, I will. Hey Deidara, how did you learn how to do the stuff with your clay?"

So we spent the next couple hours walking and talking about Deidara's background and eventually Sasori's background. Turns out both of them learned almost as much about each other as I did. Kinda strange for how long they've been partners. But oh well, at least now they won't be arguing about art all the time!


	11. WHAT?

Sasori, Deidara, and I continued walking through the forest until we reached . . . the ocean? We were at the tip of a cliff/peninsula with nothing but water in front of us. I looked around.

_Something about this place seems familiar . . . _I thought.

"Miyako? Hey, Miyako, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Huh? What?"

"I said, are you coming or what, un?"

Deidara and Sasori were both already sitting on a giant clay owl.

"Oh. Right. Coming." I said as I hopped onto the bird.

"What was that all about?" Sasori asked.

"I was just thinking this place looks really familiar," I said.

"Uh, it should. We're going to Getsugakure, un," Deidara said.

"What? We are?"

"Didn't you pay attention during the meeting?" Sasori asked.

"Uh, I kinda zoned out . . ." I admitted.

Sasori sighed. "We're going to Getsugakure to kill a man named Katashi. Well, that's one of his names anyway. He's the head of a gang that deals with the black market, the Getsuro."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them," I said.

"Anyway, we've dealt with him in the past and now we hear he's leaking information. Naturally, we have to kill him."

"Right."

It didn't take us long to fly there. Once we arrived we tracked down their headquarters. As we stood outside the building I pulled my hair into a ponytail and summoned my katana.

"Alright," I said, "Lets go guys."

"Right, un."

Breaking into their headquarters was no problem and before we knew it we were breaking down the door to Katashi's office. And by breaking, I mean blowing into a million pieces; courtesy of Deidara. We entered the room. It was pretty simple; nothing but a desk, some chairs, and a couple file cabinets. Katashi was sitting in his chair behind his desk, but was facing the back wall.

"Was it really necessary to blow down my door, Deidara?" Katashi said, "Yes, I know it's you. Only you would do that. I assume Sasori is with you? Hm. It's been a long time since I've dealt with the Akatsuki, what could you possibly want?"

"We know you have been leaking information, and we've come to kill you," Sasori stated.

"Ah yes, that. Well, if Pein intens to have me killed, why send you two? If I recall correctly, the last time we met I handled you two pretty easily."

"Except now there's three of us, un."

"Three, hm? Who on earth could Pein come up with that could possibly-"

He turned his chair around as he said this, but froze as his eyes locked on mine. My eyes widened.

"Miyako?"

"F-Father?"

Instantly he had me pinned against the wall. _I had no idea he was this fast...! _I thought.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP NOW, AFTER YOU DELIBERATELY LIED TO ME AND RAN AWAY! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME!" He screamed at me.

I freed my arm and punched him, sending him flying and crashing into the other wall.

"HOW DARE I? SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN IN CHARGE OF THE GETSURO!"

"I DID IT FOR YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK I COULD AFFORD TO PUT YOU THROUGH ALL THOSE PRIVATE SCHOOLS! REGULAR WORK DOESN'T PAY LIKE THAT!"

"SO YOU BECAME A GANG LEADER?"

"Whatever pays the bills."

"You're sick."

"I did what I had to to to get the money, and how do you repay me? You run off just to play music and join the Akatsuki?"

"I ran off because you wouldn't let me be me! You were controlling every aspect of my life!"

My father reached behind a file cabinet and pulled out a katana.

"I'll teach you, you ungrateful bitch!" he exclaimed.

He charged at me and swung the katana. I blocked and returned with my own attack. He blocked it easily. We fought for several minutes without even scratching each other. He was much better than I thought, and he was starting to overpower me. He found an opening and knocked my katana out of my hand. He stabbed me in the gut, and I fell to the floor as he pulled his katana from my stomach. He reached down and grabbed my ponytail, lifting me to his eye level. He put his katana at my throat.

"You don't want me in your life?" He asked, "That's fine, I don't want you in mine!"

I closed my eyes. I knew it was over.


	12. It's Over

*Deidara's POV*

Sasori and I watched as Miyako and Katashi (who, turns out, is her father) yelled at each other. It was like watching a tennis match; back and forth and back again. Then they both pulled out some katanas and started going at it.

". . . Should we get involved, un?" I asked

"No. This is between Miyako and her father. We'll step in only if we absolutely have to," Sasori said.

". . . Whatever you say, Sasori no dana, un."

We watched as Miyako and Katashi fought. As the battle went on, I started to get worried. I could see that Katashi was beginning to overpower Miyako, but I couldn't do anything about it. Sasori was right, this was Miyako's fight. All of a sudden Katashi knocked Miyako's katana out of her hand and stabbed her in the gut. She fell to the floor as he pulled his katana out from her. I gasped and my entire body tensed up. He reached down and grabbed her ponytail, lifting her to his eye level, and put his katana at her throat.

"You don't want me in your life? That's fine, I don't want you in mine!" Katashi exclaimed.

I could feel the anger flowing through my body. I dashed across the room and punched Katashi with all the strength I had. He flew into the back wall, releasing Miyako and dropping his katana. I walked towards him, picking up the katana on the way. I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall. I stared into his eyes and said in a quiet, menacing voice:

"NO ONE hurts Miyako. Not when I have anything to say about it, un."

With that I stabbed him straight through the chest.

As Katashi's body slumped to the ground I ran to Miyako.

"Miyako. Miyako wake up, un! It's over Miyako, wake up!"

She wasn't responding. I gently shook her sholders, and still no response.

"Miyako . . ." I whispered.

Suddenly a hand reached down and touched Miyako's neck. It was Sasori (in his normal form). I was so focused on Miyako I hadn't noticed him approach.

"She's still alive, but her pulse is very weak," he said, "She's lost a lot of blood. You need to get her to a hospital. Now."

"What about you, un?"

"I'll finish up things here and head back to the base to report. Just get back as soon as you can. Now go, she hasn't got much time."

I nodded and carefully picked up Miyako. I carried her outside, jumped onto my clay bird, and flew to the nearby village as fast as I could.


	13. At the Hospital

*Miyako's POV*

_Where am I? Am I . . . dead? No . . . no, I'm stil alive. But then where . . . ? My eyes, I have to open my eyes . . ._

I forced my eyes open and groaned as blinding white light struck my eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice said.

I turned my head to see a nurse checking some machines I assumed were hooked up to me.

"Where am I? What . . . what happened?" I asked.

"You're in the Getsugakure hospital. You were stabbed in the chest. You gave us quite the scare; you lost a lot of blood and we weren't sure you were going to make it for a while there. It's a good thing your friend got you here as quickly as he did."

"My friend?"

I looked at the end of the bed to see Deidara sound asleep in a chair. He was wearing somewhat normal clothes, basically was just missing his Akatsuki cloak, headband, and eye scope. Probably so he wouldn't raise suspicion.

"He hasn't left the room since you guys got here," the nurse said, "He's been really worried about you. I'm sure he'll be thrilled your awake once he wakes up."

"Yeah . . ."

The nurse smiled at me as she left the room, and I continued to watch Deidara sleep.

_Did he really stay here the whole time? But then, where's Sasori, and what happened to my father?_

I smiled as Deidara started to stir. He rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I said.

"Huh? Miyako-chan! You're alright, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so. What happened back there? And where's Sasori?"

"Oh, yeah, un. So Katashi stabbed you, and was about to kill you, so I rescued you, un! he said with a huge grin on his face. And Sasori, he finished up at the base and headed back to the hideout, un."

I looked away.

"So, is my father . . . dead?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about that, un. I just . . I couldn't let him hurt you. I kinda got angry, un . . ."

"Oh . . . it-it's ok Deidara. I mean, we were never really that close anyway. And I mean, he was a criminal and was leaking our intel . . . so he had to die. It's fine."

I looked back at Deidara to see him smiling at me. But not just a normal smile. It held care and concern, relief and happiness. I had never seen a smile holding so much emotion, especially not from him.

"What is it, Deidara-kun?" I asked.

"Well, it's just, I'm so glad you're alright, un," he said.

". . . The nurse said you stayed here the whole time, is that true?"

"Uh, yeah, un."

I smiled. "Thanks Deidara. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

". . . Yeah, no problem, un."


	14. Going Back

We stayed at the hospital for about a week before they finally decided I was healed enough to leave. Deidara stayed with me the whole time. He's been acting really strange lately. He's been so incredibly helpful and nice, and he keeps smiling at me, but whenever I ask him about it he just says something about getting me better faster so we can leave.

Anyways we were on our way back to the hideout. It was starting to get dark so Deidara suggested we stop and make camp.

"I don't know, Deidara," I said, "We've been gone for over a week now; Leader-sama's probably getting real anxious for us to get back. Shouldn't we fly straight through to get there faster?"

"No way, un," he said, "You're still not fully healed and need your rest, un."

"No really, I'm fine. We should-"

"We're stopping, un."

I sighed. There really was no arguing with him about it at this point. He had made up his mind.

"Ok, fine. You win. We'll stop."

We landed and found a spot to set up camp for the night. I started a fire with the few branches nearby and Deidara went off to find more firewood. I got bored as I waited for him to come back so I pulled out my iPod and mini-speakers to listen to some music. Soon one of my favorite songs came on, just as Deidara came back with an armful of firewood. It was the karaoke version of a song I had once sang at a club with another random singer. I started singing along. As the song came to the guy's part, I was going to sing it myself like I normally do, but Deidara cut in and started singing instead, so it ended up being a pretty awesome duet.

(Hush: Emily Osmet and Josh Ramsay)  
watch?v=9K-OPdp-3U8&feature=related

We smiled at each other and laughed. While we were singing we had kinda gotten into it and had been dancing around the camp. Anyone passing by (not that there were any, thank goodness) would have thought we were insane.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" I said.

"Yeah, I don't really sing much, un," Deidara said.

"Well, you were WAY better than the guy I sang that with initially."

"Hn. Thanks, un."

"No problem. How did you know the song anyway? I mean, it's one I wrote, and it's not like I'm famous or anything."

"I've heard you singing it while you were in your room before, un."

"Oh, so you're stalking me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, un, are rooms are right across the hall from each other. I hear you sing weather I want to or not, un."

He smiled at me. That same smile again.

I had to admit that smile of his was pretty cute. Actually, to be honest, there are a lot of things about Deidara that I think are cute. But there's no way a guy like him could ever fall for a girl like me, so I usually just brush it off and move on. No matter how much I want to, I can't allow myself to fall for him.


	15. A Chat with Sasori

A couple days later Deidara and I reached the hideout. We went straight to Leader-sama to report. Just as I thought, he wasn't real thrilled with how long it took us to return; but he realized it couldn't be helped and let it go. After our meeting I went back to my room to put my clothes and weapons away, take a nap, and take a shower. After that I went across the hall to Deidara and Sasori's room and knocked.

"Come in," Sasori said.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oh hey Miyako. If you're looking for Deidara, he's not here. He went out for a walk."

"Actually, I was looking for you," I said.

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened at the base after I passed out. Deidara won't give me any details."

"What did he tell you?"

"In his words, 'So, Katashi stabbed you, and was about to kill you, so I rescued you, un!'"

Sasori smirked.

"So you wanna know how Deidara killed your father, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Very well then. Well, Deidara and I were watching you and your father fight, and Deidara asked if we should get involved. I told him it was between you and your father so we would step in only if we had to. When your father stabbed you then picked you up by your hair, Deidara tensed up. Next thing I know, Deidara's punching your father across the room."

"Wait, Deidara actually punched him? But he's not a physical fighter at all!"

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. Especially how hard he punched him. I don't think I've ever seen someone punch that hard."

"That's crazy."

"I know. Anyways so your father dropped his katana as he flew through the air, and Deidara picked it up as he walked towards him again. He grabbed your father and pinned him up against the wall. Then he said something to him, which I didn't catch, and stabbed him in the chest. I've never seen Deidara so serious in my life."

"Wow . . ."

"But then once he killed your father, he immediately switched from serious to concerned. For a moment there he thought you were dead. That shook him up."

"It did?"

"Yeah. He's really got a thing for you."

"He what?"

"I said he really likes you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

I just looked at him. He sighed.

"Look, if you still don't believe me, take a look at this."

Sasori reached under Deidara's bed and pulled out . . . a canvas?

"What's that?" I asked.

"Just look at it." he said.

I gasped. It was beautiful.

The painting was relatively simple. It showed the sun setting in the background with the silhouettes of a few birds flying in front of it. Just to the side was a profile of me from the chest up. My hair was up in a ponytail and a breeze blew it around my body. I had my headphones on and had my eyes closed listening to music.

"When did he do this?" I asked.

"After you guys got back," Sasori replied. "He said that, after the art conversation we had, he wanted to 'try the forever art thing.' I told him he should show you, but he wouldn't. He said you thought of him as just a friend, then left, saying he was going for a walk."

As I stared at the painting, everything suddenly made sense. Why he was always so nice, his actions at the base, how helpful he was at the hospital, and that smile. I was so focused on not allowing myself to fall for him, I hadn't noticed how he had fallen for me!

"Thanks, Sasori," I said as I headed for the door. I had to find Deidara!

"No problem. Oh, and Miyako?"

"Yes?"

"He usually goes north. There's a lake up there that he likes to visit."

"Thanks."


	16. Surprise!

I ran through the forrest trying to find the lake Sasori told me about. _He said it was north of the hideout, so why can't I find it? I thought. _I had already been running for hours, and there was no sign of any lake. I was getting really frustrated. I **had** to talk to Deidara! _Where is it?_

I started yelling as I ran.

"Deidara!"

"Deidara, where are you?"

"Deidara!"

I stopped running for a moment.

"Dei-"

I was cut off by something hitting me in the gut. I slammed into a nearby tree.

"What the . . .?"

I looked up. Standing where I had just been was a guy with dark blue hair, probably in his mid 20s.

"Miyako Uzumaki. A pleasure to finally meet you," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Hiroto. I'm a . . . bounty hunter, of sorts."

"And let me guess, you're here to kill me."

"Exactly."

"But why? I can't have that big of a bounty on me. Why waste your time with me instead of going after larger targets?"

"Oh come on, don't be so modest. Everyone knows you're one of if not the most powerful of the Akatsuki. I hear you're one of the best sword and genjutsu users ever seen."

_Jeez, spend two years on tour and nobody knows you, but join a criminal organization and everyone knows within a couple months_ I thought.

"Ok fine then," I said, "but let's make this quick ok? I'm looking for my friend and it's really important that I talk to him."

"Oh, don't worry. This'll be quick."

He drew his sword and lunged at me. I drew mine and blocked just in time. He swung again and I blocked. I flipped my wrist and swung at his torso, but he blocked at the last second. He was fast. Even though he couldn't touch me, I couldn't touch him either. And we were both moving so fast blocking and counterattacking neither of us had the chance to cast a jutsu. I needed to think up a strategy, and fast. Suddenly I noticed something move on his arm. His eyes flickered over to his arm as he noticed it too. I jumped back as soon as I realized what it was.

"What the?" Hiroto exclaimed, "What kind of spider-" *BOOM*

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, I could see he was still standing. He was, however, missing his left arm.

"What *cough* was that? *cough*" he asked.

"Art, un. Ain't it a blast?" Deidara said from behind me. I turned and smiled at him.

"There you are!" I exclaimed.

"You were looking for me, un?"

"Yeah! I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hn. We'll talk about it later, ok? First I gotta save you from this guy, un."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, fine. Whatev-Look out!"

Hiroto swung his sword at Deidara, but he dodged just in time. Deidara tried to get some distance on him to use his bombs but Hiroto was just to fast. Even when Deidara could get far enough away Hiroto was able to avoid the worst of the explosions. I was chasing after them but with Deidara trying to use his bombs I couldn't get too close.

Then I lost them. _Crap. Where are they? _I thought. Then I heard a noise below me. I looked down from the tree I was standing in. Deidara was standing with his back to a tree and Hiroto had his sword at his throat.

"Trying to get in my way, hm? Well, I just have to kill you too!"


	17. Don't Do That

"Gōryūka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)

My flame dragon forced Hiroto away from Deidara, then surrounded the area in a ring of fire to prevent his escape. I dropped down between the two of them, my katana and eyes locked on Hiroto.

"Don't Do That." I growled.

"Oh really now? What are you going to do about it?" he taunted.

"Kill you."

I charged at him, swinging my katana. He blocked and I swung again. This time I was able to get a small scratch on him. He was still fast, but he was tired from chasing Deidara. We continued to fight, him getting more scratches than he could give me. But even still I couldn't get a good blow on him. We both stepped back for a moment to catch our breath. The fire continued to blaze around us.

"So, what now?" Hiroto asked. "I can't kill you, and you can't kill me. At this rate we'll be fighting until the fire engulfs us both."

"Well then, I better change my plan, hm?" I said as I pulled out my flute.

He laughed. "And what exactly do you plan to do with that? Play yourself a little tune as I kill you and your friend?"

I ignored him, closed my eyes and began to play.

He charged at me. "You're dead!"

He was right in front of me when I locked eyes with him. His blade stopped inches from my neck as he froze from my genjutsu. I stopped playing and stabbed him through the chest with my katana, and he fell over; dead.

I turned around and looked at Deidara.

"Remind me, who was saving who again?" I teased.

"Shut up, hn," He said, pulling out a clay bird and expanding it. "Lets get out of here, un."

"Right behind you."


	18. Talk

Deidara and I soared through the sky on his bird.

"So, what did you say you were doing out here, un?" he asked.

"I was looking for you," I said. "Sasori said you went for a walk and you were probably were headed toward some lake, but I couldn't find it."

"That's because you can't reach the lake on foot, un. Because of the cliffs, you have to fly, hm."

"Well that explains it."

"Do you want to see it, un?"

"Sure!"

The bird banked to the left as Deidara directed it towards the lake. After a few minutes of flying we landed in a beautiful valley surrounded by steep cliffs with a crystal clear lake situated in the middle.

"Oh my gosh, Deidara! This is gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you would like it, un," he said with a smile.

I continued marveling at the lake and the surrounding meadow that eventually became a forrest.

"So, why were you looking for me, un?" Deidara asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," I replied.

"About what, hm?"

"A lot of stuff. First I wanted to thank you for saving me from my father. Sasori told me about your fight with him."

He seemed to flinch as I said that. "What did he say about it, un?"

"He said you punched him across the room, pinned him against the wall, said something that he didn't catch, then stabbed him."

"Oh, alright, un."

I grinned. "Alright what did you say to him that you didn't want us to know?"

"What? Nothing, un!"

"If it's nothing then just tell me." I challenged.

He sighed in defeat and looked down. "I told him that NO ONE could hurt you if I had anything to say about it, un," he mumbled.

"Oh. Well, thanks."

Deidara shrugged, still looking at the ground.

"Sasori showed me your painting too."

"He WHAT?"

I looked at him with a smile. "I really liked it. You're a really good painter, Deidara."

"Oh. Thanks, un," he said blushing.

"Why didn't you show it to me before?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear what he'd say.

"Well, uh, I didn't want to freak you out, un. I didn't want you to think . . ." he trailed off.

I stood in front of him, looking up into his eyes, my face inches from his.

"Think what?" I said as I batted my eyes.

"That I . . . umm . . ." he stuttered, blushing.

I slowly brought my lips to his, giving him a quick, soft kiss.

He looked at me with wide eyes, shocked.

"I-I thought you thought of me as just a friend, un," he said.

"Deidara, I've been falling for you since the day we met. I just held it back I I didn't ever think that you would like me back."

He smiled at me. The smile he smiles only for me. "Miyako, un, I've liked you ever since I first laid eyes on you. You're caring, smart, and an amazing artist and fighter, un. Every part of you is beautiful, hm. Your silky hair," he brushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, "your soft skin," he stroked my cheek, "and your gorgeous eyes, un."

He tilted my face up so that we were looking into each other's eyes, then kissed me with more passion than I ever imagined a kiss could hold.

"I Love You, Miyako, un. Be my girl, hm?" he asked.

"I Love You too, Deidara. Of course I will."

Deidara and I spent the rest of the evening in the valley together. We watched the sun set over the cliffs, him leaning against a tree on the edge of the meadow and me sitting on his lap and resting my head on his chest.

As the sun disappeared and the stars came out, Deidara said:

"We should go back to the hideout, un. Everyone's going to be wondering where we are."

"Let them wonder. I want to stay here with you," I said.

"I know un, but it can also get really cold here at night, un. I don't want you to get sick, hm."

I sighed. "Fine. You win. We'll go back."

*Deidara's POV*

Miyako fell asleep on the fly back to the hideout. I lifted her off the bird and was going to carry her to her room, which would have been fine if the entire rest of the Akatsuki wasn't sitting in the living room, between the door and the bedrooms.

"HOLY SHI-" Konan clapped her hand over Hidan's mouth, keeping him from waking Miyako.

"Deidara, what did you do to Miyako?" Konan asked.

"Nothing, un!" I said. "I went for a walk, and she came after me, and we got in a fight with some bounty hunter-"

"There was a bounty hunter this close to the hideout?" Leader-sama asked.

"We took care of him, un. But yeah then we just ended up hanging out all evening, hm."

"You _SURE_ that's all that happened?" Hidan asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, un." I said glaring at him.

"So is she your girlfriend now or what?" Sasori asked.

I froze, staring at Sasori.

"Wait, Deidara likes Miyako?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was pretty obvious," Sasori said.

"It kind of was," Itachi agreed.

Sasori looked back at me. "Well?"

". . . yeah, un."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Konan exclaimed.

"Hm. Good for you," Kisame said.

"Damn it, he beat me to that sexy bitch!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kakuzu said, finally getting sick of him.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked like they were about to start arguing and going at it, so I hurried into the hallway and into Miyako's room. I laid her on her bed and covered her with the blankets. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well," I whispered.


	19. He's Not Coming Back

*Miyako's POV*

I sat in the living room of the hideout, watching TV with Konan. Leader-sama was in his office, and the rest of the Akatsuki were out on various missions. We had just finished sealing the one-tail the other day and Deidara and Sasori should have been back by now, so Leader-sama sent Zetsu and some new recruit (Tobi I think?) to check up on them. Needless to say I was a bit worried. I begged Leader-sama to let me go look for them too but he said he had an important solo mission for me in the near future and didn't want me to tire myself out. So, I was stuck here in the hideout.

Suddenly I hear the door open. I turned, and a wide smile spread across my face as I saw Deidara walk in. His cloak was torn to pieces and his arms had stitches, but he was alive.

"Deidara!"

I ran across the room and wrapped him in a hug. Immediately I could tell something was wrong. I looked up to see a blank expression on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After we sealed the one-tail, reinforcements from Konoha and one of the Suna elders showed up, un. Sasori and I got separated. He stayed back with the elder, who was actually his grandma, and some girl while I got in a fight with the nine-tails jinchuriki and the copy ninja, hm. The one-tail jinchuriki had already severed one of my arms, and that blasted copy ninja tore off the other one, un. Lucky thing we ran into Kakuzu on the way back here and he stitched me up. But Sasori . . . he wasn't so lucky, un."

"He's not . . . dead, is he?"

". . . yeah, un. He is."

I wrapped my arms around Deidara and hugged him tightly; something we both needed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"Even though we argued so much, I miss him already, un."

"I know."

It was real quiet around the Akatsuki hideout for a while there. Everyone was really down about Sasori's death, especially Deidara. I know, it may sound surprising that a bunch of S-rank criminals/murderers would be so down over another's death, but since we had all been together for so long, we became a family of sorts. Anyways time moves on wether we like it or not so all to soon the time came for Deidara to be assigned a new partner and missions to begin again . . .


	20. TOBI?

We were sitting in the living room watching TV when Zetsu popped up from the floor.

"Deidara, Leader-sama wants to talk to you," he said.

"About what, un?" Deidara asked.

"Your new partner and mission assignment. Now go. Leader-sama is not very patient today."

"Whatever, un."

Deidara got up and walked into Leader-sama's office. I stayed put on the couch.

"Who you guys think he's getting stuck with?" Hidan asked.

"Seems to me Miyako would be the obvious choice," Kisame said.

"But if that was so, why would Leader-sama call Deidara and not Miyako?" Itachi questioned.

"Good point."

"So then who the Hell is it?"

Konan spoke up, "Actually, it's-"

"TOBI?"

We all turned towards Leader-sama's office, where we heard Deidara yell out a string of curses and demanding questions.

"Um, should we-?" Kisame questioned.

"No. Let it be,"Itachi said.

Suddenly, the door to Leader-sama's office flew open and Deidara stormed out. He didn't even glance at any of us as he strode past and headed down the hall to his room. We heard him slam the door.

"Jeez, what the Fuck happened?" Hidan wondered.

"Obviously it didn't go well," Kisame said.

Then they all turned and looked at me.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll go talk to him."

I walked to Deidara's door, cracked it open, and peeked around it.

"Deidara-kun?"

He was pacing back and forth pulling on his hair.

"It's not fair, un, how can he do this?" he exclaimed.

"What happened in there?"

"He paired me with Tobi instead of you, un! After how long and how well the two of us have worked together! What is he thinking, un?"

"I'm thinking about the success of future missions!" Leader-sama was standing in the doorway.

"You know Miyako and I work well together, un! Why not make us permanent partners, hm?" Deidara demanded.

"First, Miyako is invaluable in her ever-changing support and back-up role. Tobi has neither the skills nor the experience to take her position so that she could become your partner. Second, I don't want to have to worry about either of you making rash decisions due to your personal concern for each other."

I stood and watched as Deidara and Leader-sama argued back and forth. On the one hand, I wanted to be Deidara's partner more than anything. But on the other, I saw the truth to Leader-sama's reasoning.

"Deidara, stop," I said.

"But Miyako-chan-"

"He's right, Deidara. No matter how much you and I dislike it, this is the way it has to be. It makes the most sense."

"But- I- you- he- Tobi- *sigh* You're right, un."

"Glad you see it my way," Leader-sama said. "Be in my office tomorrow morning for your mission assignment. Good night."

Leader-sama left the room and I gave Deidara a hug.

"It's not like we'll never go on missions together. I'll still be your backup sometimes," I said.

"I know, un. I just wish we were partners, so we could do all our missions together, hn," he said.

"I know. Me too."

He kissed my forehead. "I Love You so much, Miyako, un."

"I Love You too, Deidara."


	21. Deidara vs Sasuke

Music, my escape from the world.

That and Deidara, my Love.

He was on a mission, I was stuck in the hideout.

"Deidara's fighting Sasuke Uchiha."

Zetsu

Something felt wrong.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Deidara seems to be struggling to get the upper hand on him."

My eyes widen.

"Where."

More of a demand than a question.

"About 5 miles east."

Stop

Drop

Run

I could run no faster.

Couldn't shake the feeling.

Suddenly, a pillar of light.

I stopped.

It couldn't be.

The light took the shape of one of Deidara's clay figures.

_No_

It can't be,

But it is.

Deidara's Ultimate Art.

I collapse.

The tears fall.

_Deidara, no . . ._

_. . . you can't be dead . . ._

**"DEIDARA!"**


	22. This Can't Be Happening

I finally reached the place where they had been fighting.

At least, what was left of it.

The crater was about a mile wide, and the destruction was obvious even further. As I stood on the edge of the crater, I scanned it with my eyes out of sheer hope I would see something. A glimmer of light in the center caught my attention. As I reached the center, I realized what it was. I picked it up and held it in my hands. It was the tattered remains of an Iwagakure headband with a slash down the middle.

Deidara's.

I fell to my knees, clutching the headband to my chest. The tears streamed from my eyes.

_Deidara . . . you can't be gone . . . you just can't . . . I love you . . ._

I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been five minutes, and hour, or a day. I didn't know and I didn't care. Deidara was gone, and I was breaking into a million pieces.

Eventually, Zetsu appeared in front of me.

"Miyako, you need to come back to the hideout. Everyone's getting worried."

*sniff* "Ok . . . I guess . . ."

I staggered onto my feet and began to slowly make my way back to the hideout, still clutching Deidara's headband to my chest. In time, I made it back.

I entered the living room where Kisame, Konan, and Tobi were sitting. They all turned and looked at me. Tobi was the first to speak.

"Miyako-chan, Tobi is really sorry that you're so sad. Tobi knows Deidara-sempai was special to Miyako-chan," Tobi said.

"Thanks Tobi *snif* Yeah, he was . . ." I said.

"Miyako, if there's anything we can do . . ." Konan said.

"Yeah, don't hesitate to ask," Kisame said.

"Thanks guys." I forced a smile.

I looked around the living room. "Man, we're really getting short handed around here . . ."

"Yeah . . . first Sasori, then Hidan and Kakuzu, and now Deidara . . ." Konan said.

"And Itachi's on his way to fight his brother," Kisame said. "I hate to say this, I really do, but with how sick Itachi's been lately, and how powerful Sasuke is, I'm not so sure Itachi will make it out alive either."

I sighed. "That narrows it down to the four of us, Leader-sama, and Zetsu."

We all sat there silently for a bit. Eventually we all got up and went to bed. I laid down and cried myself to sleep. What was I going to do without him . . . ?


	23. Blank

It's been over a month since Deidara died. A lot has changed since then. Pein is dead. He died a couple weeks ago after his attack on Konoha. Konan left the Akatsuki after that. Now Tobi's in charge. Or should I say, Madara's in charge. Turns out Tobi's an evil mastermind. Who knew? So anyways, Tobi (or Madara or whatever), Zetsu, Kisame, and I are the only ones left.

But the biggest change since Deidara's death is me.

A couple days after he died, I was still a wreck (as to be expected). That's when Pein stepped into my room.

"Miyako, I hate to do this to you, but you have a mission."

"Leader-sama *snif* I don't think I-"

"Miyako, you don't understand. This mission is extremely important. I need you on top of your game _immediately. _I'm sorry, but you need to get over Deidara. _Now."_

And with that, he left. There was no arguing, so I did the only thing I could do.

I blanked out.

Since that day I've basically turned into an emotionless robot. I constantly perform missions to keep my mind off of Deidara. My concentration and focus is unwavering, I follow the orders I'm given without question, and I kill without hesitation. I don't care who, what, when, where, why, or how. Tobi calls me his "Ruthless Killing Machine." He says I'll be a great asset to him once he starts the war. Whatever. I don't care.

He called me into his office today. Apparently there's someone I have to meet. Whatever.

I entered the room.

"You wanted to see me." I stated blankly.

"Yes. There's someone I want you to meet," he said.

I nodded. I turned as I heard the door open behind me. My eyes narrowed.

"Miyako Uzumaki, meet Sasuke Uchiha. He'll be working with us from now on."

"Uzumaki? You're not related to Naruto, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"No," I hissed. "I'm not, and you'll notice there are plenty of differences between he and I." I approached him. "For example, Naruto wants to bring you back to Konoha alive. Me?" I unsheathed my katana and held it to his neck. "I wouldn't mind seeing you dead."

Sasuke glared at me with a hint of confusion.

"Let him go, Miyako." Tobi ordered.

My body tensed and I began to shake.

"I won't work with him," I said.

"Yes, you will."

"It's because of him Deidara's dead!"

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't kill him. Idiot blew himself up."

I pressed my katana into his neck. A small trickle of blood began to flow from the cut it made.

"If the two of you hadn't fought he'd still be alive."

Tobi stood from his desk. He raised his voice; "Miyako, release Sasuske _immediately_. That's an order! You will work with him and you will set your personal feelings aside!"

I gave Sasuke one more good glare and sheathed my sword. I looked at Tobi over my sholder.

"I'm done taking orders from you." I headed for the door.

"And where do you think you are going?" Tobi demanded.

"Anywhere but here. I'm leaving."

"You know I can't allow you to do that with how much you know."

"And who am I going to tell? I'm an S-rank criminal to every nation, so I won't tell them. Even if they capture me, I couldn't care less weather I live or die so I won't talk. And honestly, I couldn't care less about your little war plan. So, like I said, I'm leaving. And unless you or pretty boy over here have a death wish, you won't try and stop me."

I stopped only to grab my things out of my room. I wasn't staying there any longer. I wanted nothing to do with Sasuke. I would've liked to kill him right then and there, but I wasn't stupid. I knew Sasuke was powerful, and even though I probably could take him on my own, Tobi would most likely get involved and he would take Sasuke's side. I may not care if I die, but I'm not going to encourage death.

So I left. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than there. Apparently Tobi decided not to send anyone after me. He knew it was useless. I traveled for three days without running into anything other than trees. But on the fourth day, I woke up to being surrounded by bounty hunters.

"Well well well what do we have here?" the one seeming to be in charge questioned.

"Yeah, what's a pretty lady like you doing out in the woods all by herself?" another asked.

I sat up. "Unless you guys have a death wish, I wouldn't recommend messing with me."

"Whoa, guys, that's Miyako Uzumaki of the Akatsuki!" one of them exclaimed.

"Is it now?" the one in charge questioned.

"Damn straight," I said.

"'Eh boss, don't she have some humongous bounty on her head?" one of them asked.

"Mmhm that she does." the boss answered.

One of them whistled. "'Eh boys we're gonna be livin' fancy tonight!"

There were cheers all around.

I stood up.

"Don't get your hopes up, you'll have to kill me first."

They all charged at me at once. I have to admit they were more powerful than I expected. They were nothing too special individually, but their sheer numbers slowly started to overwhelm me. Not to much longer I was on my hands and knees on the ground, completely exhausted. Those still alive and conscious circled me. The leader reached down and picked me up by the throat. He lifted me into the air and held his dagger to my chest.

"Say goodnight, gorgeous."

I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. At least now I could be with Deidara in the afterlife. I relaxed my body as I waited to die; for him to stab me and end my life.

I waited, but the pain never came . . .


	24. Impossible!

I felt his hands release my throat (somewhat forcibly) and I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw him smash into a tree as if he had been hit with great force. A shadow fell on me as a figure stood over me.

"NO ONE hurts Miyako. Not when I have anything to say about it, un."

_That voice . . . could it be . . . ?_  
I slowly looked up.  
". . . Deidara?"  
I was so confused. He shouldn't be alive . . . that's impossible.  
He smiled at me. "The one and only, un."  
"But . . . how?"  
As much as I wanted to believe it, I couldn't. This simply wasn't possible, and I wasn't about to let myself get hurt again.  
"I'll explain everything in a minute, un," he said. "First, I gotta take care of these guys, hm!"

He made quick work of the rest of the bounty hunters. They may have had numbers, but they didn't stand a chance against his bombs. I just sat on the ground and watched in shock, unable to believe that Deidara was actually in front of me fighting to protect me. Once the last man was down, he pulled out one of his clay birds, picked me up, and jumped on.  
"Let's get out of here, un."

As we flew I just stared at him wide eyed. I tried numerous times to speak, to ask him how he was still alive, but the words refused to form in my mouth. So I continued to stare at him. He looked down at me and smirked.  
"What, something on my face, un?" he asked.  
"N-n-n- . . . I-I- . . . b-bu . . .y- y- you . . ."  
I sighed in defeat. I just couldn't get the words out. Deidara looked at me concerned. He landed the bird and sat me down on a nearby log. He sat beside me and turned slightly to face me. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"Miyako-chan," he said, "I need you to take a deep breath and tell me whatever it is you're trying to tell me, un."  
I took a long, slow, deep breath and looked into Deidara's eyes. "I can't believe you're still alive."  
"Of course I'm alive, un! I'm sitting right here in front of you, hm . . . Why do you look like you don't believe me?"  
"I saw the explosion, Deidara. Your ultimate art. You couldn't have survived. You can't be sitting here in front of me. It's impossible!"  
Deidara softly smiled at me. "You're right, un, I couldn't have survived. The suicide bombing clone that blew up certainly didn't, hm."  
"A clone?"  
"Yeah, un. We're ninjas. We can make those, un."  
"Then . . . where have you been for the last month?"  
"Well, when I was heading back to base, I ran into Tobi and Zetsu. I overheard them talking about Tobi's real plans, hm. The whole brainwashing with genjutsu thing didn't sound real great to me, un. I hate genjutsu, un. It's how I got forced into the Akatsuki by Itachi, hm. I wanted no part of it, so I split, hoping everyone would assume I was dead and leave me alone, hm. I tried to find you so I could tell you, but you've been on so many missions to so many places, I couldn't for the longest time, un."

It finally all made sense to me. And as I sat on that log, all the emotions that I had been holding back for the last month came flooding out. I burst into tears and was sobbing uncontrollably.  
"I . . . I thought you were dead . . . I thought I lost you . . . I-I didn't know what to do . . ."  
He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me close to his chest. "I know, un. I know. And I'm sorry, un. I'm so sorry. I Love You so much, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, un. I'm so sorry, hm."  
"I forgive you, Deidara. I'm just so glad you're alright."

He held me until I was finally able to calm down. He brushed the last few tears off my cheeks, then brought our lips together for a long, passionate kiss.  
"I Love You so much, Miyako-chan, hm."  
"I Love You too Deidara."

He smiled at me, then stood up.  
"Come on, we can't stay here all night. Let's get out of here, un."  
"But, where are we going?"  
"You'll see, un."


	25. Forever

We flew on Deidara's bird over the forrest. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going. But honestly, I was just so glad to have him back. We sat next to each other on the bird, me with my arms wrapped tightly around his waist, him with his arms around my shoulder and waist, softly rubbing my back. Eventually I felt the bird land. I lifted my head up from Deidara's chest and looked around.

"Wait, is this . . . ?" I asked.  
"My favorite lake? Yeah, un," Deidara replied.  
I smiled. "It's exactly as I remember it."  
"Well, not exactly, un. Look over there, hm."  
I looked over to the edge of the lake and gasped. There was a beautiful beach house with a perfect view of the entire valley.  
"It's beautiful!"  
"Come on, un, lets go check it out!"

Deidara took my hand and we ran together over to the house. We stepped inside and he gave me the grand tour.  
"So, what do you think, un?" he asked.  
"It's beautiful, Deidara! But, when did you build it?"  
"Well, I started on it after that day I took you out here, and worked on it whenever I got the chance since."  
"That long?"  
"Yeah, un. I knew from that night we sat here and watched the sunset together that I wanted to be with you my whole life." He pulled out a small box from his pocket. Inside it held a beautiful diamond ring. He knelt down in front of me. "What do you say, un. Be mine forever?"  
I gasped. "Deidara . . . of course I will!"

He slipped the ring on my finger then pulled me in close for a long kiss.  
"You know, un . . ." he whispered in my ear, "there is one room I haven't shown you yet . . ."  
"And which room is that?"  
". . . The master bedroom, hm . . ." he smirked.  
I smiled. "Lead the way."


	26. Lemon!

Deidara lifted me up still kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he carried me through the house to the master bedroom. He stepped through the door and kicked it closed behind us. He laid me down on the bed pausing only to remove his shirt before he continued kissing me. His hands traced up my body to the zipper of my Akatsuki cloak (I still hadn't taken it off since I left). He paused as he noticed his slashed headband tied around my neck.

"You kept it?" he asked.  
"Of course I did," I replied. "It was all I had left of you . . ." I untied the headband from my neck. "But now that you're back, it can go back where it belongs." I reached up and tied his headband around his head. I smiled. "Everything is as it should be."  
"I couldn't agree more, un," Deidara said as he kissed me and continued to unzip my cloak.

His hands traced back up my legs eventually rubbing my hips. Deidara slid his tongue along my lips looking for entrance, but I kept my mouth shut tight.  
"Oh, so you're going to play that way, hm?" He slid his hands under my shirt and kissed me again. Again his tongue slid across my lips and I wouldn't let him in. But then, I felt a bite on my waist that caused me to gasp, allowing Deidara to slip his tongue into my mouth. I softly moaned as his tongue explored my mouth and I felt small nibbles and licks at my sides from his hands. I traced my fingers along his rock-hard abs, causing him to shudder.

His hands worked their way up my sides and around to my back. In one smooth motion, he unhooked my bra and slipped it and my shirt off, tossing them across the room. I blushed a bright red and instinctively covered my chest with my arms.  
"You don't have to hide from me," Deidara said, bringing his lips to my ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

He began to kiss my jawline eventually working his way back to my lips. My arms slid off my chest and his hands found their way to my breasts and began to massage, lick, and nibble them as I moaned in pleasure.

"Mmm, Deidara-kun..."  
"You like that, un? How about this?"

He slid my shorts off and began massaging "myself" through my panties. My hands traced up his chest to the back of his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair as I moaned in pleasure. I felt his fingers push my panties off to the side and enter into 'myself.' I gripped his hair and leaned my head back as another moan escaped my lips. Deidara took advantage of my exposed neck and began kissing, sucking, and nibbling at it. I gasped as he found my soft spot. He began to suck and bite my soft spot, creating a bruise marking me as his.

Then, I felt something warm enter 'myself'. I tried not to moan as I looked at Deidara, confused.  
"What, un?" He asked, "You forget about these?"  
He held up his other hand and it's mouth opened into a mischievous grin. I smiled and rolled my eyes, then moaned again as his mouth licked and nibbled at 'myself.'  
"Deidara-kun..."

He kissed me once again, forcing his tongue into my mouth and exploring every corner. He lifted me up so we were both sitting up facing each other with me on his lap. My fingers slid down his chest and abs to his waistline. I felt him smirk into the kiss as I began to undo his pants. I slid my hand into his boxers.

"Where you going there, un?" he asked with a mischievous smile.  
"Oh, don't act like you don't like it," I said as I began to move my hand up and down 'himself.'

Deidara opened his mouth for what was probably going to be another sarcastic comment, but instead moaned in pleasure as I moved my hand faster. I slid off his pants and boxers with my other hand and wasted no time in taking 'himself' in my mouth. Deidara moaned louder as I swirled my tongue around 'himself' and bobbed my head, taking in his entire length.

"Miyako-chan, I'm gonna-"

He moaned and I felt a warm liquid fill my mouth. I swallowed it and looked up at Deidara. He chuckled.

"Missed a bit there, un," he said as he wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb. I licked the liquid off it.

He chuckled. "How can you be so cute..." he wondered as he crawled on top of me, "...and so damn sexy at the same time?"

Before I even had a chance to respond his lips crashed into mine. His hands slid down my sides to my hips, where I felt his mouths nipping at my skin. I heard a snap, and realized his mouths had bitten through the strings of my panties and pulled them off.

"Hey, I liked those!" I protested.  
"I'll buy you some new ones, hmm," he replied with a smirk.

I could feel 'himself' rubbing against 'myself.' Deidara seemed hesitant, so I spread my legs wider and flashed him a mischievous smile. He took the hint, and the next thing I knew he was ramming 'himself' into me. I bit my lip to muffle a scream. I hadn't expected it to hurt this bad the first time. But within moments the pain faded away and I felt nothing but pure pleasure. I moaned as I felt 'myself' tighten around 'himself' and his warm fluid filled me. Deidara gave me one last passionate kiss before rolling off me to the side.

We both laid there panting for a moment before Deidara turned his head to look at me.

"That...was...awesome...un...!" he said, still breathing heavily.  
"Hell yeah...it was..." I breathed.

Deidara pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his chest.  
"I Love You Miyako-chan. And I promise I'll never leave you alone again, hm."  
"I Love You Too, Deidara."


	27. Rae

*Several Years Later*

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book. Suddenly I heard a loud boom and the whole house shook. I looked outside to see Deidara standing near several charred trees, his hair slightly singed.

"That was good, un," he coughed. "You got plenty of power, you just need a bigger explosion and more light, hm. Make it beautiful, un!"  
"Ok Daddy! KATSU, YEAH!" exclaimed the young redhead across the lawn.  
Another explosion rattled the valley.  
"That's my girl, hm!"  
"I did it, yeah!"

I smiled as I walked out onto the porch.  
"What on Earth are you two up to out here?" I asked.  
"Daddy's showing me how to make bomb art, yeah!"  
"Is he now." I looked at Deidara, who smiled at me.

Even though she has a temper and loves music just like me, Rae definitely takes after her father. She's a huge tomboy, loves explosions and art, and has just about as big a mouth as Deidara. She even talks like him and has mouths on her hands. She wants to become a ninja someday, but seeing as both Deidara and I are S-rank missing-nins, she realizes that that may not happen for a while. As of now she's thinking of joining a village once she's grown and take some form of test then. But for now, she's learning everything she can about Explosion-release from her father.

"Be careful," I warned, "One of these days you two are gonna blow the house up!"  
"It's ok, Mommy, we're being careful, yeah!" Rae exclaimed.

I smiled and returned inside the house, leaving my two favorite bombers to their artwork.

"Alright," Deidara said, "Now lets work on your clay bomb craftsmanship, un. Art has to be beautiful from beginning to end, hm!"  
"Alright Daddy, yeah!"


End file.
